<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's been one year and fourteen months and I still ain't over you by foggys_cupcake_girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763466">it's been one year and fourteen months and I still ain't over you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggys_cupcake_girl/pseuds/foggys_cupcake_girl'>foggys_cupcake_girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(kind of), Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Credence Barebone, Break-up sex, Crying, Hickeys, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Switching, Kinktober, M/M, Neck Kissing, Outdoor Sex, Post-Break Up, Riding, Student Credence Barebone, Top Original Percival Graves, Young Original Percival Graves, but like make it sexy, yes I am in fact capable of writing Graves as a top I swear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggys_cupcake_girl/pseuds/foggys_cupcake_girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Credence left Percy for his own good...but a stolen moment on a balcony might change everything.</p><p>DAY 2 of Kinktober<br/>Written for prompts: Break-up Sex | Hickeys | <strike>Caging</strike> | <strike>Knotting</strike></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's been one year and fourteen months and I still ain't over you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Credence isn’t sure why he’s actually here. Yeah, Leta is his cousin, sure, but they’ve never been close and he knows he was a perfunctory invite. It’s the only break he’ll have until the semester is over, grad school is a nightmare and he just wants to be home. Instead he’s hiding on the balcony of the guestroom where he and his parents stayed every time they came here.</p><p>He closes his eyes. His parents. Gone. Taken from him by a man who’d had too much to drink and too little sense to get a driver. Leaving him to be raised by his ice queen of an aunt who…no. He isn’t going to think about that right now. He shivers a little. It’s November, and he wishes he’d brought a coat.</p><p>The door opens and closes. “Cree? What are you doing out here, honey?”</p><p>Credence winces at the familiar voice. “Percival,” he greets formally, gripping the balcony railing a little tighter. “It’s good to see you. Hope you’re doing well.”</p><p>“Oh, no need to be like that, now…” Percy (because that <em> is </em> what Credence used to call him, back when they were younger and dumber and wanted each other too badly to pretend they could be just friends) rests a hand on his shoulder, gently turning Credence around to face him. “Are you still angry with me, love?” he asks, unmistakably nervous, and there is something so open and vulnerable in those deep brown eyes that Credence can’t help but soften a little.</p><p>“Percy…” He doesn’t miss the way the other man’s shoulders seem to loosen a little at the sound of the nickname. “It was never about that.”</p><p>“Then why?” He looks so hurt, as if their breakup were two days ago instead of two and a half years. “Why did you leave me?”</p><p>He reaches out, against his better judgement, and cups his palm around Percy’s cheek. He’s a year younger than Percy, but he’s a solid two inches taller and he knows (but doesn’t know why) Percy likes that. “You know why.”</p><p>Percy closes his eyes and leans into the touch, an addict seeking more of their poison. “If I didn’t do anything wrong, then take me back.”</p><p>“You know why I can’t.” Credence moves in before he can stop himself, gently trapping Percy between him and the railing of the balcony. “If they find out—”</p><p>“I don’t care!” Percy’s eyes snap open. He suddenly looks achingly young and Credence can feel his heart (and his resolve) crumbling. “You <em> know </em> I never fucking cared—”</p><p>“I won’t be the reason you get disowned!” Credence cuts him off, and he hates that his voice cracks. “I won’t be the reason they throw you out in the cold, I care about you too much—God, don’t ask that of me. I <em> can’t.” </em></p><p>Percy reaches up and clutches him by the shoulders, pulling him in as close as physics will allow. “If I’m with you,” he pleads quietly, “none of that will matter. Please, sweetheart. Please don’t try to make this choice for me.”</p><p>And Credence breaks, as he knew he would, as he does every time they see each other, and closes the last bare inch of space between them, drawing Percy into a breath-sucking kiss that leaves them both weak.</p><p>They shouldn’t do this again but already, they’re too far gone. Already Percy’s hands seem to move of their own accord, pushing off Credence’s jacket and loosening his tie, tiny desperate sounds of pleasure working their way from his throat. Credence breaks the kiss, only to suck hard at the sensitive skin of Percy’s neck, drawing more aching noises of pleasure from him. Percy is soft and warm and smells so good it’s criminal, and Credence wastes no time in pushing the suit jacket from his shoulders, undoing the buttons of his shirt and tweaking his already-hard nipples.</p><p>Percy flings his head back and lets out a broken moan. “Jesus <em> Christ! </em> Oh, that’s not fair,” he gasps, squirming as Credence mercilessly circles a thumb around one nipple while flicking his tongue over the other.</p><p>“Oh, I’ll give you <em> not fair.” </em> Credence drops to his knees to undo Percy’s belt and yank down his slacks.</p><p>“Jesus, oh fuck, oh, <em> Credence—” </em> Percy grips the railing behind him like a lifeline as Credence’s mouth raises dark bruises on his soft, pale belly. Percy, Credence reflects as he adds a little teeth to the suction, has never been able to resist being marked up.</p><p>“I want you,” he whispers into the tortured skin, laving his tongue over a bite mark and making Percy whimper. “I want you so bad it fucking <em> hurts.” </em></p><p>“Then have me,” Percy groans, head dropping back as Credence sucks a bruise into his hip. “I’m yours, sweetheart. Always have been, always will be.”</p><p>There’s only one proper response to that, and it’s for Credence to take Percy’s lovely cock in hand and guide it to his mouth, circling his tongue around the head and gathering up the delicious slick beading out of the tip. Percy makes a nearly inhuman noise and Credence swears he can <em> see </em> the man’s knees buckle.</p><p>“Get down here with me,” Credence demands, and Percy does just that, dropping to his knees and pushing Credence back so he can work open the zipper and fly of Credence’s slacks. “No. Stop. Sit back.” Percy does, and Credence stands, pushes down and kicks off his pants, and then sits back down in Percy’s lap.</p><p>Percy wastes no time in leaning in and pressing kiss after desperate kiss to Credence’s neck, tongue flicking out to taste his skin. His hands slip underneath Credence’s shirt to massage his back and he moans, as if he’s the one getting kissed and caressed. “God, you’re so fucking hot.”</p><p>“So can I ride you?”</p><p>Percy lets out a strangled little noise of half-shock and half-anticipation. They don’t usually do that. Credence has only bottomed for him a few times, usually after copious amounts of alcohol and/or very late at night. </p><p>Credence slips two fingers past Percy’s lips. “You know what to do.” And Percy <em> does, </em> sucking and licking and getting those fingers as wet as he can, an expression of trance-like bliss on his face that makes Credence <em> want </em> in a way he doesn’t quite know how to weather.</p><p>He fingers himself open slowly, carefully. Spit as lube is really not ideal. “I don’t suppose you know your way around the Lestranges’ guest bathrooms,” he says as he winces after a good minute of barely-effective stretching. Percy reaches for his discarded suit jacket and comes up with a travel-size bottle of lotion. Credence looks at it and can’t hold back a smirk. “Bath and Body Works, Percy? Really?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, do I judge your cosmetic preferences?” Percy grabs the tiny bottle back and then gasps as Credence sinks his teeth into his neck.</p><p>“If you can manage words with that many syllables right now, I’m <em> definitely </em> doing something wrong.” Credence grinds down hard as he sucks deliberately at the crook of Percy’s neck, making Percy squirm in the most delicious way. He’s so hard, they’re <em> both </em> hard and Credence can’t remember the last time he was this turned on or this relaxed.</p><p>He takes Percy’s hand and guides it behind him. “Please,” he whispers, and moans with abandon when he feels a long, slicked finger slide into him, opening him up far more pleasurably than he did himself. He shudders and lets his head drop into the crook of Percy’s neck, suddenly feeling clingy.</p><p>“That’s it, sweetheart. Open up for me,” Percy hums soothingly, a second finger sliding in beside the first. “Mmm, God, you’re hot. And tight. Are you going to sit on my cock, lovely? Going to let me make you feel <em> so good?” </em></p><p>“Mmm, <em> yes, </em> please Percy—” He pushes the hand away and reaches for the lotion. A few quick, light strokes to slick him up and then Percy is ready for him, and Credence sinks down slowly, letting himself feel every bit of the stretch and burn. Oh, but it’s <em> good. </em> Percy’s cock <em> fits, </em> fills him up just right, and somewhere in the back of his mind he’s wondering <em> why exactly don’t we do it like this more often?</em></p><p>(He knows. He knows exactly why. Because this makes him feel soft inside, like he’s really in love, and he can’t bear that when he knows what he has to do as soon as they’re done—)</p><p>They rock together slowly at first, their bodies getting used to one another again. Credence reaches down and gently strokes Percy’s chest, feeling the muscles contract under his fingertips, the silkiness of Percy’s skin, the bare curve of his pecs. He wants, he <em> wants, </em> he wants to have this beautiful man under him every night, ride Percy like a stallion, watch him fall apart. He moves a little faster and Percy’s eyelids flutter. He takes Percy’s hands and guides them to his waist. “Tighter,” he murmurs, and Percy looks thrilled. “Hold me tighter, I won’t break. I want to feel you, angel.”</p><p>It’s the last piece of the puzzle, the sweet nickname that used to make Percy go weak for him, and the effect hasn’t changed: with a low, aching groan building in the back of his throat Percy grips Credence tight like he’ll never get another chance and snaps his hips upward, hitting something deep inside Credence that sends shockwaves through his entire body. Credence reaches out and holds onto the bars behind Percy and rides him hard, using the iron railing as leverage, and soon they’ve got a real rhythm going and it’s a contest to see who can push who over the edge first.</p><p>Credence feels so good, all lit up from the inside, like nothing could ever hurt him again. Maybe it’s because they haven’t done this very often that he’s so sensitive and comes first, cock untouched, the pleasure building to a sudden crescendo that leaves him breathless and shuddering. “That’s it, that’s it, come for me baby,” Percy croons, stilling as Credence breaks apart in his arms. “Relax, beautiful. I’ve got you.”</p><p>“K-Keep going,” Credence breathes through gritted teeth, his head falling back and exposing a throat that Percy immediately licks. “I want to feel you c-come inside me—<em>please—” </em></p><p>And Percy does just that, managing maybe three more thrusts before tipping over the edge. Credence feels him shaking, feels the rush of warmth inside him and shivers. “You’re so good to me,” he murmurs, and Percy moans very softly and rests his forehead against Credence’s.</p><p>“Sweetheart, I’m so in love with you,” he whispers, an unvarnished ache in his voice that breaks Credence’s heart.</p><p>He’s so good at this. So good at opening himself up, at letting Credence see what’s written on his very soul, and he deserves better. And Credence does not want to follow the usual script—the soft <em> I can’t, </em> the cold ritual of dressing as Percy watches him through sad eyes, the knowledge that this is how it will be forever, with neither of them able to be truly happy as long as they keep stealing moments in corners instead of being with each other properly.</p><p>“I love you,” Credence murmurs back, tears in his eyes. Percy looks at him, shocked; Credence rarely cries in front of him. He reaches up and tenderly cups Credence’s face in his hands and the tears spill free.</p><p>“It's okay, baby,” Percy tells him softly, wrapping both arms around Credence and holding him tight. “I love you so much, darling. If my family doesn’t like that, well. Their loss, I guess.”</p><p>Credence buries his face in Percy’s neck, for once giving in and allowing himself to be held. He’s so tired of fighting it, of sleeping with Percy when they run into each other and pretending to be strangers the rest of the time. He’s so tired of trying to not love Percy, because to him, loving Percy is as natural and easy as falling asleep.</p><p>It’s cold. They have to move. Slowly, reluctantly, they disentangle themselves from each other and try to get dressed properly, make it look like they haven’t just fucked on a balcony like horny teenagers. Percy is a mess. He’s got epic sex hair, there are hickeys on his neck that his collar definitely won’t cover, and the few articles of clothing he kept on while they had sex are wrinkled beyond repair. Credence can only imagine what he must look like.</p><p>“Here…” Percy gently brushes Credence’s hands away from the tie he’s trying to fix. “Let me do that, sweetheart.” He ties the tie and smooths Credence’s collar back down, fingers just barely brushing the beard burn on Credence’s neck, and it’s so tender it breaks him.</p><p>“I love you.” Now that he’s said it once it’s like he can’t stop. “I love you more than anything, and I—I don’t want to—to <em> take </em> anything from you.”</p><p>“Oh, love…” Percy folds him into a gentle embrace, and Credence lays his head on the strong shoulder. “You can’t take what’s already been willingly given.”</p><p>“If they hurt you—”</p><p>“Nothing they can do to me will hurt as much as a life without you, sweetheart.”</p><p>They stay there, holding each other close until they’re both so cold they have no choice but to go inside…and take the first steps towards their new life together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>